The Race for Good and Evil
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: In an attempt to prove to Kowalski that magic exists, Private stumbles upon an ancient myth that claims five powerful gems are hidden. Now in a race against time, the penguins and their friends must stop the villians from freeing the beings sealed within. Will they succeed?


Private's eyes ran back and forth across the page. He made sure to examine every word. Well the words he could understand. He may be one of the two penguins who could read, the other being Kowalski, but he still needed to learn a thing or two.

Around him the others were busy with their own activities. Skipper was posing in front of a mirror using his various disguise props. Rico sat in the corner brushing Ms. Perky's hair and singing to her. Kowalski was crossing the boundaries of science in his lab.

Getting a headache from concentrating too hard, Private looked up and rubbed his eyes. Skipper noticed, "Sorry to say this Private, but you might as well give up. What ever evidence you'll find he'll just counterattack like all the other previous times."

"But Skippah I can't give up! Kowalski needs to realize science isn't the answer to everything. There has to be something he can't explain with science so easily."

Skipper rolled his eyes as Private closed the book and opened another. He'd realize soon enough anyway.

Scanning the pages, he searched for anything that could help him. Although at the same time he couldn't help but think about what Skipper said. All previous times he found something, Kowalski only proved it wrong... With science.

In a way it infuriated him, he was sure all his innocence was beginning to decrease. Maybe it would be a good idea to just stop. He'd just have to put up with the bragging.

As he skimmed the page, something caught his eye. Reading through the section gave him hope, but filled his heart with fear at the same time. He jumped from his bunk and barged into the lab, "KOWALSKI!"

Kowalski let out a shrill shreik out of fear and dropped two chemical filled test tubes. Private closed the door immediately, hearing an explosion occur from the other side.

He stepped aside as Kowalski stepped out, glaring as Private grinned sheepishly.

"Alright Private what 'proof' of magic do you have this time?"

"Actually, this is a bit different. You believe in spirits right?"

"After that Destroyer of Worlds incident, how can I not? Any reason?"

Private turned the book to the page and pointed out the passage. Kowalski read it and mused, "Hm interesting information Private. But it's not true."

"What-what do you mean it's not true?!"

"Just because we fought one spirit and fought along with another, doesn't technically mean all myths are true."

Skipper looked up, "Spirit? What spirit!"

He ran over and grabbed the book, but handed it back to Kowalski, "Read it out loud Kowalski. We don't what to take any chances."

"But Skipper-" He stopped after seeing Skippers glare, "Ugh yes sir. Ahem according to the legend, there was once long ago five beings with immense power. Their power was so great, one of them could take out an entire continent, when together the world. Because of this, four opponents cursed them and sealed them away into five gems. Three peaceful beings hid the gems in different parts of the world. As long as the gems were separated, the beings would remain sealed, but when brought together... Well I'm sure we can all figure that out."

Rico whistled. Skipper rubbed his chin then smirked, "Boys pack up. We're going treasure hunting!"

At that moment, Julien ran in, "Hunting of de treasure! Oh yes I am being perfect for dis vacation! Mort! Maurice! Be packing de royal belongings!"

"Ringtail! You're not going on this mission!"

Julien laughed, "Of course I am silly penguin. It is time de king is needing his vacation. It gets tiring being king you know."

Marlene jumped down just when Mort and Maurice lugged in a large suitcase, "Uh okay. What's with the suitcase?"

"We are going on vacation! Yay!" Mort cheered.

Skipper face-flippered, "You are not coming on this mission! Penguin operatives only!"

Kowalski interrupted, "Skipper I'll be honest. Why must we search for the gems if the myth isn't even real? Even if it was real, what would be the point of looking for them when it could bring the very end of the world?"

"Simple Kowalski. We find one of those bad boys and bring it straight back to penguin HQ. No one would ever suspect it."

"Out searching for the gems?" Marlene asked,"Judging be Kowalski's explanation, do you even know the locations."

"Simple Marlene, we get our mythology guide. Private you know who to call."

"On it Skippah!"

Private ran into the lab and closed the door. Skipper examined the mammals before him, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but how would you lemurs like to go on a treasure hunt?"

Julien waved his hand, "Pfft. Easy. I am being de king of de hunting of de treasure. Maurice and Mort need to come so they can be carrying my stuff."

Marlene mused, "Well hey if they can go, can't I come?"

"Sorry Marlene. Missions are for men, not females."

She glared, then smirked, "Well you'll have to. Cause you guys owe me."

"Owe you? For what?"

Kowalski explained that she distracted Alice when one of his inventions was malfunctioning awhile back.

"Alright fine! But there's no going back. Everyone understand that!"

The four mammals nodded.

* * *

"So was that all Private?"

He smiled at the results, "Wow it really was lucky you already did research! Thanks Sara!"

She sighed, "I told you Private. It's Angel now."

"Right sorry I keep forgetting. Thanks again!"

The communicator turned off and Angel smirked. Dark leaned next to her, "Since when did you help those penguins? I thought you turned evil."

Angel set to work on her computer, "I'm not evil yet, I still got some good in me. I'm only sending a little warning to the others."

She smirked, "Going to turn the tables in them."

"Of course. Blowhole didn't have me research this myth for nothing after all," She put in a pair of headphones, "DBL can you hear me?"

A few seconds passed before she responed, "Loud and clear. Any reason for the sudden call?"

"Got some info on those penguins. Apparently they just discovered the same myth and are planning to search for one of the gems to bring back to the HQ."

"Thanks for the heads up. Blowy will certainly enjoy this peice of information. By the way, you find anything on the fifth gem?"

"Nada. I don't understand how this one is harder to find."

"Well keep searching. You'll find it eventually. DBL out."

* * *

**Childish: No you gave away the ending!**

**What? No I didn't.**

**Childish: Yeah you did! Now everyone will know what happens in 'A New Life'. *gasps* Oh no I just made it obvious! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**

**Fangirl: Don't worry Childish. At least no one will know why or how it happened.**

**Childish: ... Yeah I guess you're right.**

**Special appearance by DBL! Enjoy!**


End file.
